Infinite Dreams
by enmfaming4
Summary: You think you know Teen Wolf? Think again.
1. Chapter 1

_You think you know Teen Wolf? Think again._

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Derek? Who are they? If you think they're here in Beacon Hills, you're wrong. I haven't ever heard of them.

Now, who am I? Call me… Clara. And _not_ because it's my real name. Totally not my real name… Anyways, I'm guessing you're only here in this tiny town because of all the things you've heard? Well, let me set something straight so you don't have to keep wasting your time around here.

_There's nothing out of place here._

Alright? Everything's completely normal. So just… stay away, 'kay?

…

…

I can see you're not easily convinced. Fine, I'll tell you, but you _cannot _tell anybody.

Strange things are happening. Have been happening.

People have been getting murdered for so long, it's not even a big deal in the news anymore. Animal attacks too. Lizard men, some sort of ninja samurai, …werewolves… Bunches of unsolved cases. I feel like it's affecting everyone in this town, and I mean everyone. Maybe even me…

I'm starting to regret telling you any of this. You better not have any friends worth telling this to. Well, I don't mean I don't want you to have friends…

Um, yeah, whatever. I gotta go.

_Stay away. And if you know what's good for you, you will._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!**

Writing Exercise! I'm working on getting comfortable with these new charries, so they shall be saying the disclaimer today! To get used to their personalities *nodnod*

* * *

**Hanna:** *cocks a hip and crosses her arms while raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow* I have better things to do than this.

**Ellie:** No, you don't! I am your writer, and I haven't written anything yet! Therefore, you have nothing better to do than this!

**Ellen:** C'monnnnn, Ellie! *grabs Ellie's shoulders and shakes them* Can't you do us this one solid?! Write us into something interesting, something _other_ than this! Do it for your Almost-The-Same-Name-Buddy!

**Ellie:** *sighs* I will write you into something interesting, _after _you do this. Plus, we don't even have almost the same name, that's just your middle name! No one knows your real name, let alone knows how to pronounce it. Just like someone I know… *grins and waggles eyebrows*

**Remus:** Let's just do it, guys. For Ellie. *puts on a smile while leaning closer to the other two charries and whispering* Maybe she'll give us more food if we do it. My last writer treated me _so _much better.

**Ellen/Hanna:** *nod and murmur back in agreement*

**Ellie:** I HEARD AND RESENT THAT!

**Trent:** *comes out of seemingly nowhere* Ellie O'Brien does not own Teen Wolf, any characters affiliated with it, or any of the characters shown here. Including me, Trent Hunter. *does a charming smile*

**Ellie:** See, now was that so hard? He even said my last name was O'Brien. *brings hands to chest and sniffles happily* EXTRA FOOD FOR TRENT!

**Hanna/Ellen/Remus:** *groan*

**Ellie:** *points to Spencer and Andy who magically appeared in because I wrote this before they were submited* Spencer and Andy, you two are doing it next time. WRITING TIME, PEOPLE, LET'S MOVE IT! *claps a couple times*

**Spencer:** *makes a face* What?! Nooooo…

**Andy:** *scowls*

**All:** *start bickering until all words become blended together and nothing can be understood*

* * *

Celebrity Look-Alikes, anyone? Well, I don't care, I'm giving them to you. :3

Hanna Martin ~ Haley Bennett  
Trent Hunter ~ Stephen Amell  
Ellen Foxx ~ Katie Findlay  
Remus Grey ~ Jeremy Irvine  
Spencer Blake ~ Lily Collins  
Andy Lahey ~ Evan Peters  
Clara Boyce ~ Isabella Palmieri

* * *

CHANGES FROM CHAPTER 1: Malia and Kira replacements have been changed to Allisaac replacements. (I only used the ship name because I was too lazy to write both of their names.)

This is now post-3a! As post-3b is just a huge mess and nobody likes a few of the charries that will apparently be main in season 4, so.

Charries that are sent in can be genderbent! (Just to clarify, 'cause I don't think I clarified in the first chappie.)

* * *

Beacon Hills. Home to their very own high school lacrosse team, which wouldn't be worth sneezing at if it weren't for their captain, the one player that stood out above all the rest, Remus Grey. He had it all, or at least used to. Breaking up with the girl he loved had thrown him off his game; the team was losing. Badly. But, Remus hadn't always been the one carrying the team. Mason Morgansen also used to be one of the star players. He had left for London a couple months before. The boy had been affected by one of the many secrets of Beacon Hills: the supernatural. It'd turned him into a lizard-man with an urge to kill and a need for a master. Although, he's now an English werewolf who may or may not have a pack.

Remus is also a werewolf. A 'true alpha', as they say, something that no one like Mason will ever be. Thing is, he doesn't have a pack to lead. Never has, …_maybe _will. You never know. He might even have one now.

The girl he loved that was mentioned? Spencer Blake. Don't let that pretty little dark-haired head fool you. She's so smart she could've skipped high school. But, she didn't. Wanted to stay for her age group.

If that isn't enough to keep you interested, listen to this.

The Blakes? Family of werewolf hunters. And a werewolf dated their oblivious-to-everything-supernatural daughter right under their noses. Until she wasn't so oblivious.

There are others as well, more werewolves, different species, but, only a few of each are known. There are most likely others out there, people that aren't known about. Creatures that aren't known about. Will someone find out about them?

Beacon Hills. It's doubtful that one person will ever know all of it's secrets.

* * *

"Isolate yourself from everything but the field, and what's on it! We'll never lose that way! Greenberg, get your ass back here!" Coach yelled as boys in jerseys and masks ran onto the green grass of the field.

The icy cold bleachers only held two occupants that rather chilly day for April; although, neither one seemed to be paying any attention to the practice going on.

The girl with the blonde bob sat up straight as a board, one leg primly crossed over the other. There was a rather thick looking textbook balanced on one of her thighs, and she read it with a concentrated expression, green eyes flitting across the page as she held the bottom of a pen up next to her face.

A few rows down sat, or lay, rather, a girl with brown waves and eyes to match. Her eyes faced the direction of the field, but she didn't seem to be seeing anything in front of her. Too deep in her own thoughts. Although, once Coach Finstock blew his whistle the girl pulled out of her stupor, jolting off the bench in the process. She quickly popped back up, hair now a bit tousled, and noticed the blonde sitting up in the second to top row.

Deciding to go try and chat, the brunette stood up and hopped onto the bottom bench before starting on the next one. She gradually gathered speed, and by the time she was in the middle it looked like she was jumping around minefields, knowing exactly where the bombs were.

The more mature seeming girl hadn't moved a muscle when the whistle sounded. She made a quick and sharp swipe with her pen across the text sitting in her lap, but that was it. She arched an eyebrow when she heard the clanging of someone jumping on the metal seats, but kept her eyes on her page. She knew who it was.

Ellen was practically at every practice, since she was best friends with Remus. Ever since they were five, and fatefully shared the same sandbox. Not to mention that Ellen tripped over her untied shoelaces during their encounter, causing both of their sandcastles to be destroyed.

Ellen reached the blonde and sat next to her. "Hi Hanna," she said brightly, and gave her a close-lipped, slightly goofy looking smile.

Hanna glanced at the arrival briefly and warily. "Ellen," she acknowledged in return, looking back and flipping a page all the while.

The girl made a cross between a hum and a sigh before starting again, "Whatchya doing?" She leaned closer to get a better look.

"Schoolwork," Hanna answered vaguely, and made another quick note in the margins.

Ellen bit her lip and glanced back at the field. _So much for chatting… _What she did not expect to see while looking towards the players though, was a pair of blue eyes peeking through the trees.

* * *

Trent looked out from the woods surrounding him. The lacrosse practice had just started, and he watched it from a distance, expressionless.

Word on the street was that a new girl was coming to town. Well, word on Remus' street anyway. Trent had been… passing by, and had easily heard one of Mrs. Grey's telephone conversations. This one was important, though. Fishy. Fishy enough for him to come closer to Beacon Hills High School than he'd been in a while and tell Remus the news.

He had just gotten a new cousin.

Now, the fishy thing about this was that the person on the other end of the line seemed… nervous. Desperate, even. Like they were some kind of salesman trying to pawn off their cheap merchandise. Trent hadn't even gotten the name of the girl before the person had hung up.

The girl was coming, and staying, today. From then on, well, until whenever the girl decided to go back to where she came from, there would be four residents in the Grey household.

The alpha pondered a way to get Remus aside without too much commotion, right before the boy's little female lackey locked eyes in his direction.

_Well. That was easier than I thought._

* * *

Hanna noticed a pause in Ellen's seemingly endless stream of conversation. She looked over to see what caused her to cease, and found her staring into the woods, mouth slightly open and one eyebrow raised. You could practically hear the gears turning in her head.

She followed Ellen's gaze. _Trent Hunter? Now, there must be some explanation for why he's decided to come spy._

Ellen blinked before looking at Hanna, seeing that she'd caught on. She threaded her arm through the other girl's and stood up, setting off to go see what Trent needed. It wasn't like he would be here without a good reason.

Hanna had just enough time to set her book and pen on the bleachers before being dragged to the ground by the force that was Ellen. The two walked around the goal and made their way up to the presence in the woods.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Ellen asked quizzically, with a raised eyebrow. Hanna's face seemed to ask the same question.

"To tell Remus something." Trent thought for a minute. "And get Andy too, since he's living in the same house."

Ellen opened her mouth, planning on asking some more questions, but then thought against it, figuring she'd find out soon enough. She scowled a bit at the man in front of them before murmuring, "C'mon, Hanna," and starting to go back the way they had come just a minute ago.

* * *

Andy was a fellow werewolf. Thing was, he was part of Trent's pack. And, recently parentless, which was why he had taken refuge with Remus after his alpha had kicked him out of his place. But, he wasn't _terribly_ sorrowful of his parents being gone. Just, kind of, since everyone else seemed to have a family except him. Although, having no parents and living with Remus was better than having one father and living with him instead. Andy spent half of his childhood locked in a freezer because of his dad.

Hanna and Ellen came back with the two boys, both looking rather sweaty and rather confused. Ellen had told the coach that they needed to leave because the Grey house had burned down. If she'd said an excuse that was even a bit less urgent, Coach would've most likely made them keep playing.

Trent looked towards Andy and Remus and started speaking. "I'll get straight to the point. Mrs. Grey has just found out that there's a long lost cousin of the Grey family, and she's coming to stay with you. It's undetermined when she'll leave."

Still with the confused expressions, the two boys spoke simultaneously. "I have a cousin?" Remus asked while Andy said, "There's a girl going to live with us who's not related to me?" His mouth upturned into a slight grin.

Hanna rolled her eyes while Ellen snorted. Remus still looked like it hadn't clicked for him yet. "Wait… But, how did you find this out, Trent?"

"Just because you're a 'true alpha' doesn't mean you won't screw up every once in a while," Trent deadpanned, still managing to get a bit of sarcasm in there. "So, I'm forced to check up on you."

"You were basically just spying on my house," Remus scowled while crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't have known about any of this if I hadn't. And oh, look, there she is," Trent gestured towards the other side of the field, giving a sarcastic smile that passed so quickly it was like it was never even there.

The four turned around in unison. He wasn't lying. An unfamiliar girl stood off to the side of the bleachers, one thin arm holding a book to her chest while the other clutched the handle of a rolling suitcase. There didn't seem to be anyone helping her around, no car, nothing. Her brown eyes flitted around the field, looking as though she was trying to the see the face of each guy out there, which was kind of hard since they had their helmets partially covering their faces. The roots of her blonde hair were hidden with a beanie and she gnawed on her upper lip absently.

"Well, guess I have to go meet her then."

* * *

Done! Think it was a nice first chappie? :3 Soooo glad I got a chance to write it in this devastating time of finals… I liked writing it, even though I didn't exactly get a chance to include all the charries…

Spencer: *cough* Me. *cough*

Yeah… Sorry to Miss Amelia Young! But, don't worry, it'll be really easy to give each charrie a lot of screen time since there isn't a ton of charries and I made sure that each charrie had at least one main part of my plot before starting to write. Anyways! Tell me what you thought about it! In a review, in a PM, anywhere! I love to hear you guys' opinions! Hopefully I can get started on chappie 2 soon! See ya on the flip side!

~enmfaming4


	3. Quick Update!

Hi guys!

So, I know I haven't updated a new chappie this week, which I'm bummed about, but it's only because my school's ending next Wednesday, and I have to study for finals. So, hopefully I can get one up this weekend, or next Thursday! (Don't get your hopes up about this weekend tho.) And, a couple days after school gets out, I'm leaving for Germany for 20 days! Heh, yeah, I most likely won't be able to get wifi everywhere I go, but I'll try to write, and have one up when I get back!

I totally hope that you guys will stick with this story though! It's all for you guys! Luv ya and see ya on the flip side!

~enmfaming4


End file.
